


Wolfblood

by Creativecutieness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dakota being friends with Nagito is so cute, Dakota has fairy powers, Freeform, Halloween Special, Multi, My babysitters a vampire characters will appear in future chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Slow burn, Read their stories there awesome, Vampire & Werewolf AU, Why can't I make an alternant universe without them?!, i have no idea where this story is going, inspired by Out for Blood by Shutupnerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: The village of Jabberwock is a peaceful village that is about to dive head first into supernatural territories. When their beloved monster hunter Hajime Hinata is bite by a werewolf it's up to his friends and a friendly vampire to help train and cure him. But things are about to be turned upside down when it turns out finding a cure is harder then it seems. Will Hajime ever return to normal or will he live out the rest of his day walking on all fours.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nagito Komaeda/ Dakota OC, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Startling Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out For Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697496) by [shutupnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/pseuds/shutupnerd). 



> This story is inspired by Out For Blood by shutupnerd please read their stories they're amazing. I really don't know where this story is going but I have a basic idea. Also Characters from My Babysitters a vampire will appear in later chapters I don't know when but they will. Enjoy XD ❤

There once was a time where supernatural creatures roamed the earth alongside humans. These creatures were feared by man and hunted down by hunters. Because of this, monster hunters were hired to protect villages and towns to keep monsters at bay so they wouldn't feed on livestock and townspeople. Their remains were either disposed of or sold for a pretty penny. But there are two supernatural creatures that even the most skilled hunters fear. These monsters are called werewolves and vampires. They say if you manage to survive there bite, you don't survive at all. Vampires are skilled manipulators. They can blind you with their beauty to put you in a trance, then feast on your blood until you are shriveled up like a juice box. As for werewolves, do I really need to explain this one? These beasts are dangerous beyond belief. If you run into one, you better hope you see it before it sees you. Even the most skilled hunters proceed with caution when dealing with one.

And if one bites you, you better pray to Atua that it was just a normal wolf bite. But you wouldn't know until it was too late either way and sadly, that was the case for one friendly hunter. Miles away from Jabberwock village lies a dark abandoned castle on a hill. In this castle, a vampire named Nagito Komeada calls home. On this night, he just witnessed firsthand a hunter sent to dispose of him transform into a werewolf for the first time. As the vampire tries to restrain him, the howls can be heard all the way back at Jabberwock.

* * *

"Oh my, what is that noise?" Mayer Sonia Nevermind asked,

"It sounds like a pack of wolfs. Don't worry, my love, you are safe. It sounds like it's far from us." Her husband, Gundam Tanaka, said, "Either way, I hope it's not hurt." Sonia said,

* * *

"What is that?" Dakota asked, spending time with her friend Chiaki Nanami. "It sounds like a wolf. I hope it's far away from us. The last time a wolf entered the village, it nearly ate all the livestock." Chiaki said, "Yeah, good thing Hajime chased it away." Dakota said, "I hope he's alright. I've been worried about him ever since he got bite by that wolf he chased out." Chiaki said,

"I'm sure he's fine. But we can only hope it was a normal wolf that bit him. It was awfully aggressive for this time of year." Dakota said, "Hopefully, it was just scared. I'm sure Hajime will be alright. He'll be home tomorrow, I hope." Chiaki said, trying to reassure herself. But the more she thought about it, the more she feared that howling might be coming from Hajime himself.

* * *

"Crikey, who's howling at this hour?" Emily asked, waking up from her sleep. "It's just a wolf. Go back to sleep Emily." Her sister Amy said, "How can I sleep when that wolf is keeping me awake like an alarm clock?" Emily asked, "What's an alarm clock?" Amy asked, "I have no idea." Emily replied.

* * *

The next evening almost everyone forgot about the howling and went about their day as usual except for one girl. Dakota was racing down a dirt road in the woods, trying to reach the dark castle off-limits to the town's people because it was believed something or someone was living there. And that someone is who Dakota wanted to see one last time before it was too late.

"Come on, Brietta, faster!" Dakota said to her horse, "I'm going as fast as I can, this road isn't meant for horse travel." She replied, "I know, it's hard, but I need to see him one more time before he's struck down." Dakota said it was almost an hour ago when Sonia told Dakota about Hajime's recent target. A vampire was spotted near the village a week ago, and Dakota's eyes widened in horror, knowing who the vampire was. "When did Hajime leave?" She asked, "Just yesterday morning. He should be there by now or at least close to." Sonia said, not seeing the panic in Dakota's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sonia, but I have to go. I remembered I have something important to take care of." Dakota said, leaving in a hurry leaving Sonia in shock about her friend's strange behaver. Dakota went back home to grab her horse Brietta and took off on a secret road that would get her to the castle in no time flat.

"How much longer, Brietta? I need to stop Hajime before he strikes Nagito down." She asked, "I know; you care about that boy a lot. But, you need to calm down. He's a vampire. He won't lose easily. Besides, we're here." Brietta said, coming to a stop, "Stay here if I'm not back before sunrise. Go home and worn someone." Dakota said, "I would if I could, but you're the only one who understands me." Brietta said, "Oh, right. Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Dakota said, heading inside. "Nagito! Nagito!" Dakota called out.

She ran around the castle, hoping the vampire was still alive. If Hajime was here, she hoped they would cross paths as well. She looked everywhere until the sun was set and the stars were out. But Dakota didn't have time to admire them. She just wanted to see her friend one more time. Just then, she saw someone in a bedroom. "Please be alive; please be alive." She hoped as she opened the door inside, a young man with white hair and elegant clothing was sleeping peacefully in bed. Dakota let out a sigh of relief, seeing Nagito was still alive but what she didn't expect to see was another person sleeping beside him.

It was Hajime Hinata, the village monster hunter looking worse for wear as he slept beside Nagito. The two boys seemed to be cuddling a little, making Dakota's heart melt at the sight. "Aww." She said, wishing she had a camera with her. "Hmm, oh, good evening. Dakota, fancy seeing you here this early, I thought we agreed to meet up next week." Nagito said, sitting up in bed, making Dakota remember her reason for coming. "I came to see you before Hajime took you out. I was hoping to say goodbye in case I couldn't persuade him not to kill you, but it seems like you're safe." She explained, sitting next to him.

"That's sweet of you, but you shouldn't worry yourself sick over me. I told you I could take care of myself just fine. Plus, I wouldn't let myself get struck down that easily. But, I'm glad you're here anyway. Something happened last night that you should know about." Nagito said, looking worriedly at Hajime, still sleeping. "What happened to Hajime? Did you hurt him? Huh, did you bite him?" Dakota gasped, "Oh, heavens no. It seems to be much worse. Tell me, did you know about this bite on his left shoulder?" Nagito asked,

"I did. It's a wolf bite. He got it about a month ago. You see, a wolf came into the village and starting attacking the livestock. Hajime had to chase it out, and while he was doing that. It turned around a bite him in the forest." Dakota explained, "That's very concerning. One more thing, did you hear anything strange last night?" Nagito asked, "I heard howling. The whole village did." Dakota replied, "That's what I was afraid of. Dakota last night was a full moon, and Hajime transformed into a werewolf right in front of me. The howling you heard last night was coming from him as I tried to restrain him. It was a tough battle, but eventually, he wore himself out and fell asleep on my bed. I stayed with him because not only was I exhausted, but it seemed like he wanted me to stay." Nagito explained as Dakota listened in shock.

"I can't believe this. I was afraid that bite wasn't normal. Is there anything we can do?" Dakota asked, "I can teach him how to control himself. But he must stay here until he learns to control the wolf inside him. It's too dangerous for him to stay in the village in this state." Nagito explained, "I understand, but I don't think Hajime will feel the same way. He can be difficult when it comes to getting help from others. Especially from a target." She said as Hajime began to wake up. "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" He asked,

"Hajime," Dakota said, going to his side. "Dakota, do you have any medical supplies?" Nagito asked, "I do. I brought a lot of stuff with me." She replied, giving Nagito her backpack. "There, there, Puppy, you're safe. You had a ruff night last night. But you're fine now." Nagito said as Dakota tried to contain her giggles at the puppy puns. "What are you talking about? Dakota, what are you doing here. And why are you calling me Puppy?" Hajime asked, "It's a long story Hajime. But apparently, you transformed into a werewolf last night. That bite was a werewolf bite." Dakota said, "What!" Hajime exclaimed, coughing shortly after his voice felt rough and horse like he'd been screaming at the top of his lungs for hours. "Tell me, what do you last remember?" Nagito asked, "The last thing I remember was coming inside to take you out. Then as I was about to strike, I felt this overwhelming pain all over my body. I guess I blacked out after that. I don't remember anything else."Hajime explained

As Nagito and Dakota looked at each other in concern. What Hajime said confirmed her fear Dakota heard the transformation was painful to go through and what Hajime explained was as painful as it sounds. It sent a shiver down her spine, and her stomach was caught in her throat. Dakota went to the corner of the room to mix some medicine into a glass of water while Nagito bandaged Hajime's legs. "Dakota, this needs to be cleaned. Did you bring any disinfectant?" Nagito asked, "I did; it's a blue bottle with the word on it." Dakota replied, "Here, this should help with the pain and your sore throat." She said, giving Hajime the glass of water. "Thank you, Dakota," Hajime said, drinking it down it one go. "Do you want any more water?" Dakota asked, "Please." Hajime said Dakota took the glass, poured some more water into it, and brought it back to Hajime, who silently accepted it. Normally Hajime would fight tooth and nail to get out of this vampire's grasp. But he was too tired and sore to fight, and having Dakota around made him feel at ease. (At least there's someone I know I can trust.) Hajime thought, "I need to clean the wound on your shoulder. This might sting a little." Nagito said, applying a rag with disinfectant on it. The feeling made Hajime hiss and winced away.

But Nagito held him still as Hajime tried not to fight too much. Dakota couldn't watch this. The groans of pain hurt her soft heart, and she turned away, blocking out the noise waiting for it to be over. Hajime saw he was making Dakota feel distressed and bite his tongue, trying not to groan. "Dakota, I'm done. You can look now." Nagito said, bandaging Hajime's shoulder. Dakota turned back around with a forced smile on her face. But Hajime and Nagito could see the concern in her eyes. "Dakota, I should make something for Hajime to eat while I'm gone. Can you fill him in on everything?" Nagito asked, "Sure thing, I've got a lot of explaining to do myself." She replied, "Great, I'll be back." Nagito said about to leave. "Wait, I never got your name." Hajime said, "Oh right, you were a wolf when I told you of cause you wouldn't remember. It's Nagito, Nagito Komaeda. Pleased to meet you, Hajime." Nagito said, leaving. "Alright, Dakota, what are you doing here? How did you know I would be here? And why is that vampire so friendly?" Hajime asked, "First things first. Nagito and I have kind of been friends for about three months now." She explained,

"You're what?" Hajime asked, "Yeah, we met on the night I came back here. Amy brought me and the others to help with a term paper, she wanted to write about this castle's history, and I was dragged along. I came back one night. I don't know why, but I did, and Nagito saw me ever since that night. I would sneak out to visit him, and we've been friends ever since. He's not unfriendly, unlike other vampires. So when Sonia told me you were sent to hunt him down, I panicked. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends, so I hoped to stop you or at least see him one more time." Dakota explained, "I'm sorry, Dakota. I didn't realize you knew each other, but you know this place is off-limits, right? Even if it was for research, what you guys did was very irresponsible." Hajime said, "I know we tried to talk Amy out of it, but her mind was set. On the bright side, we got an A." Dakota said, "Good for you, but what's going to happen to me? If what you said is true, if I really was bitten by a werewolf. What are we going to do about this?" Hajime asked, "We have no choice. You're not human anymore. Nagito told me he could train you to control the monster within you, but you have to stay here. It's too dangerous for you to return to the village. If you turn at home, chaos will ensue. Everyone will go angry mob on you. You'll be put down without a second thought. For now, only a few should know what happened." Dakota explained,

"And who are you going to tell?" Hajime asked, "Our friends, of course, they need to know you won't be home for a while, and maybe we can find a cure for you. In the meantime, try to work with Nagito. He's the most human-vampire I've ever met. He knows what he's doing, and he understands human emotions. You're safe with him though he might tease you a little that boy is a tease." Dakota said, smiling at all the times Nagito caught her off guard with his teasing. "This is ironic. I was sent to hunt Nagito down; then, I've turned into a werewolf, a vampires' mortal enemy now; I need his help to control the monster inside me. This really hasn't been my day er night." Hajime said, "Don't worry, bud. We're a smart group of girls. We'll find a way to cure you." She said, "I hope so last time I checked; there is no cure for this." Hajime said, "That's because we've never even thought of looking our way of a cure is putting the poor thing out of its misery." Dakota said as Nagito came back, "Hello, you two, sorry that took so long. But, it seems you are doing well." Nagito said,

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling better, thanks to Dakota." Hajime said, "That's good to hear. Dakota, I need your help bringing Hajime downstairs." Nagito said, "Downstairs, why? I thought you were going to bring Hajime's food with you." She asked, "Well, I was until I thought you would need something to eat as well. You came here in a hurry, and dinner would probably be cold by the time you got home. That's why I thought it would be best for you to eat here. After that, you should tell the others what happened." Nagito explained, "I guess it would do me some good to eat. Thanks, Nagito. I would love to stay. Besides, I want to make sure Hajime stays safe." She said, "Okay, on the count of three, we'll lift him. One, two, three." Nagito said the two of us helped Hajime to his feet and carried him to the dining room. Hajime tried to insist he could walk himself, but Dakota and Nagito didn't want him to risk farther injury. "Help yourselves, you two. I hope it tastes good enough. I haven't needed to cook in years. I'm a little rusty." Nagito said, "I can bring you a cookbook on my next visit." Dakota said,

"That would be useful, thanks. That reminds me, Dakota, can you give this latter to Ryota Mitarai and his friend, the Village Impersonator for me? I can't have you bringing supplies here all the time; we could risk someone following you. But those two have been loyal friends of mine for years. I know I can trust them with this secret and their silence. This latter will be my condition, and I will pay anything they ask of me. I have more money than I can count. It's no problem." Nagito said, "Wow, didn't think a vampire like you would be rich." Hajime said, "Well, I've earned a bit of inheritance from my parents, but I have no need for it. I can live comfortably here without any money. It helps not to have to buy food or medicine. Since I can heal on my own." Nagito said, "Yeah, I can't imagine living the way you do. You can't be outside during the day, and you need to drink blood for the rest of your life. I can't imagine never eating food again." Dakota said, "It's a weird way of living, but it's not bad once you get used to it. I wouldn't say I'm proud of the way I am. But, the mark my family left on the vampire world is impressive. Dakota, you should finish up and leave. Everyone should be worried about you by now. And you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Nagito said.

"You're right, thanks for dinner, Nagito. I'm happy you're alive. And don't worry, Hajime, we'll find a way to turn you back, I promise." Dakota said, "I hope your right, please tell Chiaki everything and not to worry about me too much. I don't want her doing anything reckless." Hajime said, "I will I'll tell Sonia, Gundham, Chia, and my friends that should be enough for now. I'll see you in a few days. I think my visits will be more frequent from now on. Someone needs to keep the peace between you two." Dakota said, winking, "What are you saying? I can't get along with a vampire?" Hajime said, "Well, just yesterday, you did try to kill me." Nagito said,

"Of course, I did. It's my job. That and it's not like your kind is the most peaceful creatures." Hajime agued, "See you do need me." Dakota said, "Shut up!" Hajime and Nagito said, making Dakota burst out laughing. "Wow, and I thought one tsundere was hard to deal with now, I've got two. What am I ever going to do with you, boys?" Dakota teased, making Hajime and Nagito laugh as well. "Alright, funs over. If you want to make sure everyone's awake by the time you get home, you should leave now." Nagito said, "Okay, I'm going I'll let you know how it went. Bye, boys, I'll see you soon." Dakota said,

"Nagito walked Dakota out, and Hajime tried to follow, but he was still in too much pain to walk on his own he waved to his best friend as she got into Brietta and rode off into the night. She was thinking about how she'll break the news about how the most beloved monster hunter was now a monster himself.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota reminisces about the first time she met Nagito and how he was almost stuck down by Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long I've been working on my other fanfic series Whitechapel Adventures Check it out if you want I could use some more views and feedback anyway this chapter will be a flash back chapter I hope you like it if you do let me know in the comments and leave a kudos XD

During the ride back, Dakota filled Brietta in on what happened. "This is very unfortunate; werewolves are vicious creatures. If Hajime can't learn to control himself in wolf form, the town will be defenseless." Brietta said, "It won't be easy finding a replacement the asking price for monster hunters these days are higher this time of year since monsters are more active. We're lucky to have Hajime. He's always been so humble that money is the last thing on his mind when it comes to protecting the ones he loves." Dakota said, "Agreed, if we hired another hunter, it won't be the same. I hope the others will take this news well. The last thing we need is an angry mob going after Hajime and Nagito." Brietta said, "I hope so too. Not many people know about my friendship with Nagi. Sonia's going to be so disappointed in me." Dakota said as she began to remember the first time she met the young vampire. It was the beginning of summer, and term papers were being handed out to the class Dakota and her friends: Emily, Amy, Cindy, and Chloe, were being handed theirs as Chisa explained, the assignment "So, for this assignment I want you to choose a place around the world or in town and write about its history.

This assignment will be worth twice your average grade and will help if you're struggling to catch up. Any questions?" Chisa asked, "I do; you said we could write about anything, but can we visit places nearby so we can see the history for ourselves?" Amy asked, "Great question Amy. Yes, you can. If there's a certain place you want to check out and write about, you can. But stay away from the old castle on the outskirts of the village it's dangerous there. Any more questions?" Chisa asked. The room was silent, and they shook their heads. "If there are none, then class dismissed. The paper is due by the end of the month." She said as everyone left. Dakota and her friends gathered at their usual meeting place, the town's tavern owned by Nekomaru Nidi and his wife, Akane. At the far end of the room, Kaeda Akamatsu played the piano and talked to her best friend Shuichi Saihara, the Supernatural Detective. "So, can I get you, girls, anything off the non-alcoholic menu? You're all still too young to drink, you know." Nekomaru asked, "The usual, please." Amy said, "Right away, miss." Nekomaru said, filling up five glasses and sliding them to the girls. "Thanks, Nekomaru." Emily said, "No problem, girls, anything for my favorite customers." He said, going back to work.

"So, what do you think we should write about?" Emily asked, "We could write about the town before it became known as Jabberwock Village." Chloe suggested, "No, I think everyone's going to do that. We need to be more original." Amy said, "How about we write about another town. I heard Black's Church was recently renamed to Whitechapel that could be a good topic." Cindy suggested, "Actually, I already have something in mind. I want to write about the castle outside of town." Amy said, "You what?!" They exclaimed, "Shh, keep it down." Amy said,

"You're crazy. She's crazy, right? You heard what Chisa said we're not allowed to go. In fact, the whole town isn't; only monster hunters can go inside. And we don't even know what's in there." Emily said, "Look, the whole monster in the castle thing is a way to keep kids from wandering into the forest for too long. I don't think anything lives there, or at least no supernatural creatures do. I think we'll be fine; it's not like we're staying for the whole day. I just want to see it in person and take notes. So, anyone wants to come?" Amy asked, "I'll go only because I don't want you getting hurt. And so I can cheat off of you." Emily said, "I'll go too. I'm not letting anything hurt you either. Plus, I've always been curious about that place." Dakota said,

"I don't know about you. But, I'm staying home. I don't want to get in trouble with my parents, plus I think writing about Whitechapel sounds less dangerous than this. But, I guess I can walk with you for a little while. Only until we're near the castle." Cindy said, "I don't want to be left out. So, I'm coming to." Chloe said, "Great, we'll leave tomorrow morning. That way, we'll be back by noon." Amy said, "Noon? Amy, it's a day's walk less with horses." Emily said, "Not the way we're going; I'll show you tomorrow." Amy said.

Everyone looked at each other with worry. If they were kids, this would be exciting to go somewhere they're not supposed to. But they weren't kids anymore. They were all around the ages of eight-teen Chloe is the youngest at around fifth-teen Dakota, being the second youngest of seventeen. But Amy's plan was reckless nether less, which was out of character for someone as responsible as her. Amy was a goody-goody someone who never breaks the rules, so when everyone gathered at the path to the castle and saw Amy with a big smile on her face. They almost thought that someone kidnapped the real Amy and replaced her with this one.

"So, everyone has everything they need?" Amy asked, "Yes." They replied, "Great, follow me. This path should lead us to the castle. We should arrive in thirty minutes instead of a day." Amy said, leading the way. The walk there was quiet none of them wanted to draw attention to themselves in case someone was in the woods hunting. They reached the castle at the time Amy said they would. The front gates were locked, but that was no problem for Emily, who was an expert lock picker. The gates opened with a loud creak. "Wow, sounds like it needs some oil." Emily said, "No one has lived here in years; of course, the gate is squeaky." Amy said, "Come on; let's head inside." She said the girls went inside and started looking around the castle. They were very careful to make sure they didn't disturb anything just in case someone was here. Most of the rooms were locked, so looking around was limited. But the castle was huge even with most of the inside closed off. There was still a lot to take in. After taking some notes, Amy figured it was time to go before anyone started looking for them.

"Come on, guys, let's go. We must have been here for a couple of hours now. We should head home before anyone realizes we're missing." Amy said, "You're right. It should be lunch soon. Hey, where's Dakota?" Emily asked, "I don't know. I thought she was with you." Cindy said, "Great, we must've gotten separated. Come on, let's look for her." Emily said they found Dakota dancing in a large room that must have been a ballroom when the castle wasn't abandoned. "There you are. We've been looking for you." Amy said, "Sorry, Amy, I didn't realize you weren't in the room anymore." She replied, "It's alright. It's time to go anyway. Did you have fun Dancing?" Amy asked, "I did; I like this room. It's the perfect place to work on my dance moves." Dakota said, "This must have been a ballroom of some kind. But the ceiling is missing." Cindy said, "I think it's meant to be that way. Look, that hole could be a way to let light in. I bet at night the moon filled the room with light to make a nice mood for ballroom dancing." Amy explained, "Well, I think we should dance out of here. We should go before someone finds us here. Plus, I'm getting hungry." Emily said, "You're right. Let's go. I remember the way out." Amy said she led everyone back outside, and they headed home.

When they got back for lunch, none of their parents asked any questions about where they went, which was a good thing because none of them had an answer for that. After lunch, everyone started working on their term papers and finished before the due date. The next day when they gave them in, Chisa was happy to see they finished early. When everyone else was still thinking of things to write about, after that day, everyone swore to never go back to the castle again, and Amy agreed, knowing this would be the only time she would ever break the rules. But little did they know someone would go back to the castle, and an unlikely friendship will be formed. It was the night of a full moon one week after Amy lead everyone to the castle. Dakota was home alone while her parents were out on a three-day trip to find things that could be sold at the family's antique shop. And Dakota was glad to have the house all to herself because there was a special secret no one knew about her. A few months ago, one of the oldest trees in town was going to be cut down after a thunderstorm badly damaged it, and it turned out fairies lived inside of it in a little fairy village. With Dakota's help, the fairies managed to relocate, and Dakota was given the fairies blessing granting her fairy powers.

For the next few months, Dakota would sneak out on the nights of a full moon to harness her new powers with the fairies guiding her. With this new magic, Dakota can fly and harness the powers of nature. From talking to animals to helping plants grow, even hearing sounds of nature that humans cannot hear. Unfortunately, Dakota can only use these powers on a full moon when the fairy's magic is at its peak. When Dakota asked about this, the fairies told her it would take about a year or two for Dakota's body to adjust to this magic and reach its full potential. Once the magic adjusts to a mortal body, Dakota will have the ability to transform at will and use her magic whenever she wants. And Dakota can't wait for the day she becomes one with the fairies. As she waits for the full moon to reach its peak Dakota can't help but wonder what she'll do tonight, the fairies taught her everything she needs to know since her powers are so new. And her training will resume at the end of summer. So, for now, Dakota was sharping her skills so she wouldn't lose touch with her inner fairy. Finally, the moon reached its peak, and Dakota could hear the song of nature as green fairy wings took form.

Dakota knew what to do tonight as she flew into the night sky and danced to the music that seemed to be playing just for her. Dakota sprinkled fairy dust on trees that were struggling to find their inner song, making them greener, and their branches stretch farther. Soon Dakota was lost in a trance as she danced to the beautiful music. She didn't even realize she flew to the old castle and danced in the same ballroom she did when she came there. Soon the music stopped, and Dakota was snapped out of her trance when she heard clapping. She looked around and saw she was back at the castle she promised to never return to. She turned to see who was clapping, and her blood ran cold. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. That was quite the performance. I hadn't seen a fairy dance like that since the fall harvest ten years ago. I admit you're a natural." A man said, He was tall and as pale as the moon and had white hair that was sticking up all over the place. But the elegant clothing and handsome features made Dakota's heart race in more ways than one.

Dakota took a bow at the compliments he gave her and suddenly realized someone did live here. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I thought this place was abandoned. I'll leave if you want me to." Dakota said, "No, it's okay. It's been a while since I had company this polite you're welcome to stay with me for a little while if you want. I know fairy magic needs to recharge after a while, so I'll make us a pot of tea, and you can tell me about yourself. After all, I believe I didn't get the honor of meeting you when you and your friends broke in and started looking around for your term paper." The man said, "You saw us?!" She asked, "Well, no, I heard you. I've always been a light sleeper. I would've said hi if it wasn't for the fact it was broad daylight outside." He explained, "Why does that matter do you have a hated of sunlight or something?" Dakota asked, "Oh, I guess you didn't notice, but I'm not entirely human, either." The man said, showing Dakota his fangs. "You're a vampire?!" She asked, "I was so hoping you wouldn't freak out. But don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm not like the younger generation who hunts and feeds on whoever they can get their hands on. It's very distasteful. Plus, I never liked the taste of blood. To be fair, who does?" The man asked,

"I can think of a few people." Dakota replied, "Anyway, follow me. My name is Nagito Komaeda, and yours is?" He asked, "Oh, right. My name is Dakota. I'm sorry for coming in uninvited." She said, "It's okay. I know how the song of nature carries fairies like the wind. We better get to a place so you can rest. Those wings seemed to have had better days." Nagito said, walking away. Dakota looked at her wings and saw they were wilted, meaning she used up her fairy dust and needed to recharge, a common trait in all nature fairies. "Great, I guess I overdid it again." She sighed, following Nagito. He led her to a cozy bedroom where her wings could get the moonlight they needed for her to fly home again. "So, how long have you had these powers for? You don't seem like an average fairy." Nagito asked, pouring some tea. "That's because I'm not natural born. I was giving a fairies blessing when I helped relocate a group of fairies who were about to lose their home when their tree was damaged in a storm. I only have access to these powers on nights of a full moon. By morning they will disappear until I unlock my full powers, and they said it could take a year." Dakota explained,

"Interesting, I haven't heard of a human getting a fairies blessing in at least twenty years. You're fortunate to have such a gift." Nagito said, "I agree; I can't wait to use them whenever I want. But what about you? You've seemed to have lived here for a while; I wouldn't mind hearing a little bit about you." Dakota said, "Well, I'm sure you must have heard about the Komaeda flock, one of the most powerful vampire clans to roam the earth. My parents were the leaders. That was until they died." Nagito explained with sadness in his eyes. "What happened to them? I'm sorry I hope that doesn't cross a boundary." Dakota said, "No, it's fine. They were struck down by some hunters looking for sport. We never even did anything wrong; they wanted to hunt for the sake of it." Nagito explained, "That's terrible, so many young hunters will hunt for fun even our village monster hunter agrees it's both dangerous and reckless." Dakota said, "Never thought I would agree with a monster hunter, but he has a point. Their job is to protect the village from monsters who wander in. Not go out and fight whenever they please." Nagito said,

"Some hunters will hunt and sell their game. It's become quite common for hunters to do business in the black magic market. Some don't even care about protecting their village; they just want the easy money. But Hajime isn't like that. He cares more about our safety than being paid. He's one of the humblest people I know." Dakota explained, "A hunter who cares about his family then cold hard cash. I like him already." Nagito said, "I'm sure he'll like you too if you weren't a vampire." She said, "I bet you're right. Now, as much as I've been enjoying your company, I think you should get going, it's almost midnight. And you need your sleep, plus your wings seem charged enough to get you home." Nagito said,

"Can I come back and visit you some time?" Dakota asked, "If you want, I have no problem with it. But I wouldn't come too often; if anyone finds me here, I'll be exacted." Nagito said, "I know, I'll find a way to sneak out once or twice a month. Thanks, Nagito. I think the two of us are going to be great friends." Dakota said, flying off. "Huh, friends. I haven't had a good friend in years. I do look forward to your visits, my dear." Nagito said to himself.

From then on, Dakota would sneak out and visit Nagito twice a month, once as her usual self and again when she had her fairy powers. Throughout their time together, Nagito would tell stories from when his flock was together. Other times Dakota would tell him about the village and the people living in it and about her best friends. "You seem to have a marvelous life, my dear. It makes me miss the days when I didn't have to feed on human blood and could walk in the sunshine, no problem." Nagito said, "You were a human?" Dakota asked, almost spilling her tea. "Yes, I wasn't born a vampire, like most are. My mother was human when she had me. And we were turned when I turned eight-teen. Though, for some reason, I didn't stop aging until I was twenty-three, it must have been a late reaction on the curse's behalf. I was always pretty sickly." Nagito explained, "Sounds pretty crazy. I've heard of your parents before. Is it true you're flock rivals the Black flock?" Dakota asked, "It did; Reverend Black and his family had some bad blood between my family. We disagreed with their ways to feed upon the town's people and livestock whenever they wanted. They were the type of vampires who always took more than they gave. Though it sounds like that was their downfall as I heard the family had been vanquished." Nagito said,

"They have, and the town has been renamed to Whitechapel. It was all over the newspapers I heard towns in over ten miles got the news." Dakota said, "Hmm, I say goodbye and good riddance. They were some of the cruelest vampires I've ever met. At least the town gets to rest easy now." Nagito said, "Yeah, thank goodness." Dakota agreed. The relationship between the two friends was an unlikely one. And not many people have been able to befriend a vampire and live to tell the tale but, Dakota kept the secret well. That was until one night when it almost came crashing down. It was the night of the harvest festival, and the entire town was enjoying themselves by dancing and eating the food made for the party. Dakota needed a break from the excitement and wandered into the woods for a quiet walk. The music was still heard from where she was, and Dakota danced and swayed to the beat. She twirled and bumped right into Nagito, who was out hunting. "Dakota?! What brings you here tonight? It's not even time for our monthly meet up." Nagito said, "It's the harvest festival tonight. And I came out here to take a break from the festivities. Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Dakota asked, "It really is. You know what else it's a great night for?" Nagito asked, "No, what is it?" Dakota asked, "To dance. May I have the pleasure of having this dance with you?" Nagito asked,

"You may," Dakota said, and Nagito took her by the hands, and the two danced around the forest. The two danced, twirled, and lost themselves in the music. Nagito lifted Dakota and flew into the night sky with her making Dakota wish she had her wings. Nagito ended the dance by landing and dipping her. "Wow, Nagi. I didn't know you were such a great dancer." Dakota said, awestruck. "I've learned a thing or two from my school dances. It was just a simple waltz." Nagito replied, "It was still a lot of fun." Dakota said, "Agreed, I haven't had a dance partner like you in about- someone's coming." Nagito said, "Huh, Sonia?!" Dakota asked, "Get away from her, you finned! You keep those fangs to yourself! Dakota, run!" Sonia exclaimed, "Sonia, wait, you don't understand." Dakota said, "I'm sorry, Dakota, but I'm afraid our time together will have to be cut short. I hope to see you again next week. If I'm still around to see you, that is." Nagito said, flying off into the night." Nagito, wait!" Dakota called out. "That's right, fly away. If I ever see you near this village again, our monster hunter will have your head on a platter. Dakota, are you alright?" Sonia asked, "Yes, I'm fine. He wasn't trying to hurt me, Sonia; we were dancing." Dakota said, "Dancing? Dakota, don't be silly. He's a vampire. He would have drunk you dry if I didn't show up when I did. Come on, let's head back. Everyone's wondering where you went." Sonia said, leading Dakota back to the village. Looking back, Dakota couldn't help but feel guilty.

That she was the reason that Nagito was found out, and things were about to get much worse the next week When Dakota came to Sonia's office to help reorganize some old books. "Hi, Sonia, sorry I'm late. I was spending time with Chiaki, and we talked longer than expected." Dakota said, talking off her coat. "Good afternoon Dakota. I'm glad you could come to help out. Gundham is out with Mikan looking for herbs to use as medicine for the animals that were injured after that wolf attacked last month." Sonia explained, "I still can't believe that wolf managed to eat three whole cows. It's not like them to be so savage this time of year." Dakota said,

"I know, I'm starting to wonder if it was even a normal wolf at all. At least Hajime was able to chase it out. Even if he was bitten in the process." Sonia said, worried about the hunter's safety. "Speaking of Hajime. I haven't seen him today, have you?" Dakota asked, "Oh, about that, I sent him to go after that vampire we saw last week. It turns out he lives in the old castle outside of town." Sonia said, making Dakota freeze. "You did what? Isn't Hajime still injured?!" Dakota asked, "I know he was bit a month ago. But he said it should be fine. Anyway, He left last night. He should be back later tonight or tomorrow." Sonia explained,

Dakota felt panic rising up in her chest. She couldn't let Hajime kill Nagito, especially since she didn't want Hajime to get killed either. "I'm sorry Sonia, I have to go. I just remembered I have something I need to take care of. I'll see you later." Dakota said, running off before Sonia could ask what it was. "That was strange. I wonder what made her run off like that. Was it something I said?" Sonia said to herself. Dakota ran back home to get her horse, Brietta. "Brietta!" Dakota called out. "Dakota?! What's wrong? Did something happen? Did Kazuichi set fire to his workshop again? Or did one of Miu's inventions explode again?" She asked, "Worse. Okay, do you remember that vampire I've been visiting lately?" Dakota asked, "Nagito? Yes, I remember him. You seem to be fond of him. But what's this got to do with the situation?" Brietta asked, "Sonia spotted us last night and sent Hajime after him. I need your help to get me to the castle so I can stop him before it's too late." Dakota explained hastily, leading her horse outside. "Why didn't you say so? Hop on. We'll get there in no time flat. By the way, did you hear the howling last night? it shook me to the tail." Brietta asked as Dakota got on. "I did; I wonder where it came from?" Dakota replied, "Wherever it came from, it sounded close." Brietta replied; Dakota set off into the secret path she took whenever she visits Nagito. And found the vampire alive with Hajime. Who was revealed to be the one howling last night.

And this is where we are now as Dakota continued to make her way back home to break the news. (How am I going to tell Sonia about this?) Dakota thought as she snapped back to reality. "Dakota, we're here," Brietta said as they reached the village. "Thanks for coming with me, Brietta. You can go home now." Dakota said, hopping off. "There you are!" Emily said, startling them both. "Where have you been?! Sonia told me you ran off in a hurry and we haven't seen you all evening. What happened, and why were you coming from the path that leads to the old castle? I thought we agreed to never go back there?" Emily asked, "Look, Emily, I know this looks bad, but. We need to talk to Sonia. It's important. Can you round up Amy, Cindy, Chloe, Mimi, Chiaki, and Mikan, please?" Dakota asked, "No need, they're all waiting at Sonia's place. Hajime hasn't returned yet, and we were worried you set off to find him." Emily explained, "Oh, I found him, but it's not the way you would think. I've got a lot of explaining to do." Dakota said, "It better be good. Because I've never seen you run into the woods in a hurry before, and Brietta looks exhausted. Good thing, Sonia has a feeder and water bowl outside her house." Emily said as the two went to Sonia's house. When they got there, Dakota was even more nervous about telling them the truth about what happened to Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dakota's got magic no mater how much I try I can never give up this part of my head canon. Anyway the inperation for Dakota's fairy powers are from the Sims 3 fairies and Disney's Fairies. In the Sims 3 fairies can cast spell but it uses up their powers and they draw power from the moon. As for power inspiration I deiced to make Dakota a nature fairy since that is what fairies are most known for. Do you like it? Dakota's the only one with powers and it's nerfed down compared to my other canon. Let me know your thoughts. I don't know when this will be updated again but I should be able to write another chapter soon. 😁💖

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll update this but I wanted to write this out before the months end. Let me know what you think about the third person writing style I don't do it very often but I thought it would be the best fit for this story. Next chapter should be out sooner or later. Love you all.


End file.
